encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Reserve-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 1
__INDEX__ Das Reserve-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 1 war ein militärischer Verband der Preußischen Armee im Ersten Weltkrieg. Geschichte Das Regiment wurde mit Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkriegs am 2. August 1914 gemäß Mobilmachungsplan aufgestellt. Die Aufstellung des Regimentsstab, des II. und III. Bataillons erfolgte in Insterburg durch das 8. Ostpreußische Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 45, das I. Bataillon in Rastenburg durch das Grenadier-Regiment „König Friedrich der Große“ (3. Ostpreußisches) Nr. 4 mit 1. und 2. MG-Kompanie. Zunächst kam der Verband an der Ostfront im Verbund mit der 1. Reserve-Division in der Schlacht bei Gawaiten-Gumbinnen zum Einsatz. Ende März 1916 wurde dem Regiment der MG-Ergänzungs-Zug Nr. 654 und Ende August 1916 der leichte MG-Trupp Nr. 25 zugeteilt. Unter Heranziehung des MG-Ergänzungs-Zuges Nr. 654 erfolgte Ende Oktober 1916 die Aufstellung der 3. MG-Kompanie. Ende Oktober 1917 verlegte das Regiment an die Westfront. Dort wurde am 11. September 1917 eine Minenwerfer-Kompanie aufgestellt. Bei der Schlacht bei Épehy wurde das Regiment am 18. September 1918 nahezu aufgerieben Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army Which Participated in the War (1914–1918), United States War Office as War Department Document No. 905, Office of the Adjutant, 1920, S. 35. Die Reste bildeten nur noch eine Kompanie, die bis 3. November 1918 im zusammengestellten Bataillon Hildebrand zum Einsatz kam. Nach Kriegsende und Räumung des besetzten Gebietes marschierte das Regiment in die Heimat zurück und traf Ende Dezember 1918 in Memel ein. Über die Abwicklungsstelle des 8. Ostpreußischen Infanterie-Regiments Nr. 45 in Insterburg wurde das Regiment schließlich Mitte Januar 1919 demobilisiert und aufgelöst. Aus Teilen bildete sich Anfang 1919 die als Freikorps tätige 3. Grenzschutz-Kompanie, die im April 1919 zur Freiwilligen-Kompanie 15 wurde und im Grenzschutzabschnitt Gumbinnen, Unterabschnitt Pillkallen zum Einsatz kam. Mit der Bildung der Vorläufigen Reichswehr wurde die Einheit als 8. Kompanie in das Reichswehr-Infanterie-Regiment 133 eingegliedert. Gefechtskalender 1914 * 19. bis 20. August --- Schlacht bei Gawaiten-Gumbinnen * 23. bis 31. August --- Schlacht bei Tannenberg ** 26. August --- Groß-Bössua-Lauteren ** 26. August --- Gefecht am Bössauer See ** 28. August --- Dorothowo, Zasdrocz ** 29. August --- Neidenburg-Hohenstein * 5. bis 15. September --- Schlacht an den Masurischen Seen ** 8. bis 10. September --- Schlacht bei Gerdauen ** 11. September --- Jodlanken ** 11. bis 12. September --- Krusinn ** 12. September --- Tutschen ** 13. September --- Bruszen ** 15. September --- Sredniki * 25. bis 30. September --- Gefechte am Njemen ** 28. bis 30. September --- Krasna und Simno * 3. Oktober bis 5. November --- Stellungskämpfe um Wirballen ** 5. November --- Pojewon-Pillupönen * 6. bis 8. November --- Schlacht bei Göritten * 10. bis 13. November --- Schlacht bei Włocławek * 14. bis 19. November --- Kämpfe bei Gostynin-Gombin ** 15. November --- Rembow und Biolotarsk ** 16. November --- Zelatka-Bialawy ** 17. bis 18. November --- an der Straße Gostynin-Gombin ** 19. November --- Einnahme von Gombin * 19. bis 20. November --- Russischer Überfall auf Sanniki ** 20. November --- Sanniki-Czermno * 20. bis 29. November --- Schlacht um Łódź ** 26. bis 29. November --- Rückzugs- und Deckungsgefechte westlich und nordwestlich Łowicz * 30. November bis 16. Dezember --- Stellungskämpfe westlich und nördlich Lowicz * 17. Dezember --- Einnahme von Lowicz * 19. bis 22. Dezember --- Budy-(Gralski)-Ziemieary 1915 * 31. Januar bis 2. Februar --- Schlacht bei Humin * 20. bis 27. Februar --- Schlacht von Przasnysz ** 21. bis 24. Februar --- Einschließung und Erstürmung von Przasnysz ** 25. bis 27. Februar --- Rückzugsgefechte nördlich Przasnysz * 1. bis 7. März --- Stellungskämpfe bei Krzynowloga-Wielka ** 3. bis 10. März --- Gefechte im Orzyc-Bogen * 11. März bis 8. Mai --- Stellungskämpfe bei Kaki-Mroczki * 9. bis 15. Mai --- Schaulen * 18. bis 22. Mai --- Kurschany und an der Windau * 26. Mai bis 1. Juni --- Kurtowiany * 4. bis 14. Juni --- Gefechte vor Schaulen * 15. Juni bis 13. Juli --- Stellungskämpfe vor Schaulen * 14. bis 25. Juli --- Schlacht um Schaulen ** 21. Juli --- Einnahme von Schaulen ** 22. Juli --- Verfolgungsgefechte südöstlich von Schaulen ** 23. Juli --- Einnahme von Szadow ** 25. Juli --- Einnahme von Poniewiecz * 30. Juli bis 7. August --- Schlacht bei Kupischki * 5. August bis 3. September --- Gefechte am Njemenek und an der Düna * 9. September bis 1. November --- Schlacht vor Dünaburg ** 13. September bis 1. November --- Kämpfe um den Brückenkopf Dünaburg * ab 21. Oktober ---Stellungskämpfe vor Riga 1916 * bis 29. April --- Stellungskämpfe vor Riga * 30. April bis 24. Juni ---Stellungskämpfe vor Dünaburg ** 10. Mai --- Gefecht bei Epukn unweit von Selburg/Augustinhof * 25. Juni bis 5. Juli --- Reserve der OHL * 5. Juli bis 7. August --- Schlacht an der Strypa, am Barysz- und Koropiec-Abschnitt * 11. bis 14. August --- Rückzugsgefechte zwischen Strypa und Zlota-Lipa * 15. August bis 8. September --- Stellungskämpfe an der Zlota-Lipa, am Ceniowka-Abschnitt und bei Zborow ** 1. September bis 5. September Schlacht bei Hnilcze ***II./R.1 geht verloren & 3 MGReserve-Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 3, herausgegeben von Verein der Offiziere des ehm. Preuß. Res.-Inf.-Regts. 3, Berlin 1926 S. 127 ** 6. September bis 8. September --- Erste Schlacht an der Narajowka und Zlota-Lipa * 9. September bis 5. Oktober --- Stellungskämpfe an der Narajowka und Zlota-Lipa und an der Ceniowka ** 16. bis 19. September --- Zweite Schlacht an der Narajowka und Zlota-Lipa * ab 1. Oktober --- Stellungskämpfe vor Riga 1917 * bis 31. August --- Stellungskämpfe vor Riga ** 5. bis 9. Januar --- Winterschlacht an der Aa ** 23. Januar bis 3. Februar --- Winterschlacht an der Aa * 1. bis 5. September --- Schlacht um Riga ** 3. September --- Einnahme des westlich der Düna gelegenen Teils von Riga * 6. September bis 30. Oktober --- Stellungskämpfe nördlich der Düna * 31. Oktober bis 5. November --- Transport nach dem Westen * 5. November bis 31. Dezember --- Stellungskämpfe in der Champagne 1918 * 1. Januar bis 28. April --- Stellungskämpfe in der Champagne * 6. Mai bis 8. Juni --- Kämpfe an der Avre und bei Montdidier und Noyon * 9. Juni bis 7. August --- Kämpfe an der Avre und an der Matz * 8. bis 20. August --- Abwehrschlacht zwischen Somme und Avre ** 9. bis 27. August --- Schlacht um Roye und Lassigny * 28. August bis 3. September --- Schlacht am Nordkanal bei Nesle und Noyon * 4. bis 18. September --- Kämpfe vor der Siegfriedstellung * 8. September bis 8. Oktober --- Abwehrschlacht zwischen Cambrai und St. Quentin * 19. September bis 9. Oktober --- Kämpfe in der Siegfriedstellung * 10. Oktober bis 4. November --- Kämpfe vor und in der Hermannstellung ** 17. bis 26. Oktober --- Kämpfe zwischen Oise und Serre * 5. bis 11. November --- Rückzugskämpfe vor der Antwerpen-Maas-Stellung * ab 12. November --- Räumung des besetzten Gebietes und Marsch in die Heimat Literatur * Jürgen Kraus: Handbuch der Verbände und Truppen des deutschen Heeres 1914–1918, Teil VI: Infanterie, Band 2: Reserve- und Landwehr-Infanterie, Verlag Militaria, Wien 2012, ISBN 978-3-902526-52-6, S. 12 * Ruhmeshalle unserer Alten Armee, Herausgegeben auf Grund amtlichen Materials des Reichsarchivs, Militär-Verlag, Berlin 1927, 83–84 * Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army Which Participated in the War (1914–1918), United States War Office as War Department Document No. 905, Office of the Adjutant, 1920, S. 33–35 Einzelnachweise Reserve Infanterie Regiment 1 Reserveinfanterieregiment #:1